Karthstan News Network
Karthstan News Network (KNN) is a media organisation and radio station in QWTF spy's JC4. Description The radio station itself is state-controlled and is the only news source allowed in Karthstan. It only makes announcements when missions are completed. They have a TV station which plays out of department stores that can be destroyed. The radio announcer is of American origin and the TV anchor is of Australian origin. They both make satirical comments when praising the government and supreme leader Said Farrah and will constantly say how things are doing great under the government. It's a fact that Mujahid Aslam and Ruwaid Rais controls the organization. Originally, there were 6 news media organisations in Karthstan before Said took over. Radio Announcements The announcements usually contain standard mission completion-related info, but depending on the game progress, they may end with a few additional sentences. Normal Announcements Upon completion of a mission, the organisation offers an "official story" from the government which, in reality, is a cover up for anti-government resistance. *"Good morning Karthstan! Today, Ayyoob Riaz, diplomatic relations minister has been a total noob and traitor so Said Farrah has executed him for his incompetence. Just ignore the obvious insurgents occupying Al-Sharma. Hail Karthstan!" *"Good morning Karthstan! Our official story comes from the government, breaking report! A murder has taken place in a monster truck rally. The government has said that this had nothing to do with terrorist organisations trying to gain power in Karthstan and that this was a "lone wolf attack". The culprit remains at large." *"Good evening Karthstan! Another official story from the government. This time, a fugitive remains at large and Said Farrah has placed a bounty on him. His name is General Khairi, and anyone with REAL information about General Khairi must contact the police right away! The fugitive is not connected to the PDGK terrorist organisation and those are simply false rumors. Hail Karthstan!" *"Emergency! The terrorist situation is critical! Our dear Supreme Leader has issued a new force named the Black Hand, provided from our lovely friends from Medici and its great general Di Ravello! This new counter-terrorist force will destroy those terrorists! Hail Karthstan!" *"Supreme Leader Said Farrah has issued a statement. He has said that a known criminal named Tom Sheldon is in custody after it was discovered that he armed and funded the terrorists. He will be sent to Elvin Prison for his crimes. Said Farrah has stated that he will re-evaluate our national security. The government has put out fliers recently on how to spot terrorist sympathizers. If your family member, relative, friend, or anyone that could be related to these terrorists, YOU'RE TO REPORT THEM TO THE STATE SECURITY FORCE IMMEDIATELY. Snitches will be rewarded double food rations. Hail Karthstan!" Unique Announcements *"Good morning Karthstan, this is KNN. Yet another ransom kidnapping by religious terrorists known as The Rahmani has occurred. Tourists were leaving a plane when they unexpectedly attacked and captured the tourists. This happened when the Al-Fakkalla airport had no security on the site, but hey don't blame us for it. However, the military tracked the Rahmani to their controlled prison. The military (under the direction of General Jaadallah) raided the prison and rescued the tourists! Hail Karthstan." Assassination *"Unfortunate news today; Shaheer al-Nasr, reported war hero of the Iraq War has died today after a training exercise accident with a grenade. The grenade was supposed to be a dummy but some idiot replaced with a real grenade. Hail Karthstan!" *"Now on the clock, the Sharoun, Saharoun? Yes, the Saharoun Barracks is under new management after the unfortunate passing of Hanif, a Karthstan civil war veteran with 24,000 reported kills. The totally not suspicious death was caused by black mold that remained somehow un-checked in the barracks. Hanif will be sorely missed by Civil War veterans." *"Recently, a State Security Force officer has died after he accidentally slipped on a wet floor in O.O.S.A's Vice headquarters. Don't ask us why he was there or just by pure coincidence, he slipped on a wet floor and killed himself. Hail Karthstan!" TV shows it hosts KNN also is a broadcasting company and hosts many international shows. However, very few media is allowed in Karthstan. Along with commercials for movies such as A Yugoslavian Film. *Michael Rosen's Life: Hosted by Michael Rosen who talks about his life. *Hell of a Life: Hosted by Gordon Ramsay who tries to fix outcasts' lives. *Spingebill TesticlePants: A vulgar parody of Spongebob SquarePants. It also includes a commercial. *InHuman Thoughts: A psychological evaluation show hosted by the Spy and other TF2 characters. *Inaccurate History: A horrible historical documentary show that doesn't teach real history. *Grand Delusions: A show where a former spy turned cocaine addict who shows many technologies he invented for spies and explains his giant cock. *Fuckytown: A parody of Lazytown. *100 minutes: A "news" show that is a parody of 60 Minutes. TV Announcements The announcements like propaganda vans are simply propaganda directed at the people. Chaos points can be earned by destroying department stores which contain the TVs. The anchor is an Australian Caucasian man. When this propaganda is not playing it cuts to commercials, however, very few media is allowed in Karthstan with some exceptions such as Gordon Ramsay's Hell of a Life and Michael Rosen's Life. However, sometimes, their TV announcements do get hijacked by Max Headroom. *"Hello again! Welcome to the evening news. Today, a shocking discovery was made by the government. Said Farrah has announced that a Jinn lair has been discovered near the PDGK headquarters. The government has concluded that the Jinn is responsible for the creation of terrorists such as the KRSL and The Rahmani, and aided Corestar in funding their abusive campaign against Karthstan. They will meet their ends soon, as Said Farrah has said and will be dealt with as soon as possible. Hail Karthstan!" *"Hello! Said Farrah was at a broad meeting discussing the terrorist threat! He has made the KSF the sole anti-terrorist force along with the State Security Force in Karthstan. Hail Karthstan!" *"Fact checking time! The rumors that the KRSL was once a political party is simply a conspiracy theory made by terrorists looking to create chaos. Ignore such criminals and report to the police or your local State Security Force officer." *"More false rumors! Will this ever end? Our lead reporter has debunked the myth that Rahmani leader Mubarak Farrah is related to Supreme Leader, Said Farrah! This is yet another conspiracy theory created by terrorists. If you see anyone repeating this myth, go to the police or report that person to the State Security Force immediately!" *"Fact: Anyone who cooperates with the State Security Force in finding terrorists, people of religious faith, and enemies of the state will be awarded 1 million dollars, food, and even a governmental position! All thanks to the State Security Force who will take care of the State! Not you." *"Good evening, our latest story comes from the trusted source of the government! The PDGK is not democratic! I repeat, they're not democratic as they claimed. A military base has been seized and all the soldiers are DEAD, thanks to the PDGK! More updates soon! Hail Karthstan!" *"Good morning, breaking news! A famous celebrity is been reported MISSING! A famous actor who played a part as an alien in a time-traveling TV show has been reported missing after visiting a popular tourist site in Medici. He may have kidnapped, but there is no evidence to support this rumor." *"Good morning, Karthstan. We've received recent sightings of spirits roaming the old abandoned schools. However, we sent a reporter to the schools and found no evidence. Still people continue to insist ghosts wander the schools, but there are no ghosts in those schools......right?" Trivia *The station is a precursor to the General's News Network. *They're named after CNN. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Media Category:Government agencies